


Working Up An Appetite For Waffles

by Not_You



Category: Watchmen (Comic), Watchmen - All Media Types
Genre: Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, Facials, Hair-pulling, M/M, Multi, Wake-Up Sex, is there really no tag for two mouths on one dick?, old fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-17
Updated: 2017-05-17
Packaged: 2018-11-01 20:00:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10929024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Not_You/pseuds/Not_You
Summary: "We should wake himgently, don't you think?" he coos, climbing back into bed."Absolutely," Walter murmurs, and they both duck under the blanket, converging in the warm dark.





	Working Up An Appetite For Waffles

Adrian wakes up first, his circadian rhythm keyed to sunrise despite his activities. They're all taking a day off, and he does his best to let his exhausted lovers sleep in. Dan is sprawled on his back, Walter tucked in against his side with a scrawny arm and leg thrown possessively across him, his hair rumpled and glowing in the sunlight. Adrian tucks the blanket in over his absence to keep them from getting cold, and tiptoes to the kitchen for some green tea and a peach, taking his time over it. Licking his lips he pads back to bed to find Dan pitching quite a tent. Walter is awake now, and his sightline matches Adrian's. He wonders if this is what telepathy feels like.

"We should wake him _gently_ , don't you think?" he coos, climbing back into bed.

"Absolutely," Walter murmurs, and they both duck under the blanket, converging in the warm dark. 

They nuzzle along Dan's thighs until they're positioned comfortably, and begin licking lazily up the slides of the shaft. They're slow because there's no reason to rush, breathing warmly over it and taking it in languid turns to mouth the head, with regular breaks to kiss. Adrian has an ongoing fascination with Walter's mouth, so dour and uncompromising, with its sharp, crooked teeth and feverish heat. He moans when Walter bites his lip, and they break away from each other, Adrian impaling his throat on Dan with the sudden impetus of hunger as Walter mouths his balls with that strange tenderness he's capable of sometimes.

"Oh _fuck_ ," Dan whimpers, arching his back. "Oh god, both of you..."

"Are tremendously talented?" Adrian purrs, before sucking him down again and moaning.

"And greedy," Walter growls, pulling Adrian off by his hair and taking his place.

"God, do that again?" Adrian breathes, the words almost lost in Dan's deep groan. 

Walter obliges, yanking Adrian's hair and making him mewl and rut against the mattress before getting back to work, lapping at the base of the shaft and kissing Walter again when he pulls off for air, Dan moaning breathlessly above them. He's too incoherent to warn them, and paints both their faces, making Adrian laugh and Walter sputter.

"S-sorry," Dan pants, grinning. 

Walter just growls and forces Adrian onto his hands and knees, Dan passes him the lube, and kisses Adrian and yanks his hair as Walter pounds into him. He comes with a high-pitched, humiliating noise, and Walter groans, grinding deep inside him, coming hard. 

Dan laughs in the silence that follows. "Good morning to you too, by the way."

"Mmm." Walter mutters, flopped onto the mattress. "Waffles."

"With chocolate chips," Adrian adds.


End file.
